


Extended Embrace

by synteis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis
Summary: Jack and Gabe have some fun with rope. There's even a bit of flying.





	Extended Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who saw this in its first form for responding so well and a big thanks to tinyfiestyrosiekitten who got me writing again.

Jack's been sitting on the carpeted floor of their basement for how long he doesn't know. Gabe had given him a kiss and sent him down here to get ready for him. Jack had hurried, worried he wouldn't be ready when Gabriel came down, wanting the praise that would come for being perfect and now– Well he's been played, he can admit that. And there is something soothing about just sitting in this room, surrounded by past happy memories, wondering what Gabriel has up his sleeves this time. His breath lengthens as his focus turns inwards, waiting for the sound of Gabriel coming down the stairs.

 

In and out.

 

Kids playing outside, the high pitched laughter that could be Hana. A couple of birds.

 

In and out.

 

A lawn mower rattles across someone's backyard. The squeak of a step.

 

Jack sits up. _Gabriel_. 

 

Jack can hear him walking down the stairs, unhurried. Keeps his own eyes shut and his breathing even.

 

The steps draw closer until Jack feels Gabriel behind him, not touching him yet, just there.

 

A thud, the rope bag, and the slide of rope against skin as they're taken out one by one and hung, ready for Gabriel’s skilled hands.

 

Jack’s breaths are less steady now, waiting for that first touch, wondering...

 

Hands around his wrists, pulling them back. Rough from hard work, the grip tight, the movements sure. Absolute bliss.

Jack whimpers but doesn't speak.

 

"Hello, Jack." 

Gabriel's voice in his ear, his mouth right there and Jack wants desperately for more. He’s waited long enough, surely.

 

Rope is wrapped around his wrists, securing them behind his back. His wrists are flush and straight not gripping each other's elbows like usual. What's Gabe's plan today? Something new seems inevitable but– 

 

Rope across his bare shoulders, the scrape of jute on soft skin, the way Gabriel wraps it around, once, twice. Every inch of rope that's laid that has Gabe's feeling behind it, the knife edge between force and care. Jack sinks into it, happy to be pulled one way and then the other as the first set are tied off and another begins, this time under his pecs. He shivers this time, sensitive to the rough rope but more so to Gabriel's touch. Gabe never seems to slow down, continues with the length of rope until Jack can feel the restriction all around his chest, the wraps secure. A harness.

 

Gabriel pulls on it from the back and lifts until Jack is standing, stumbling a little on his feet. He's not a small man but when Gabriel ties him he feels light and delicate, pulled and shaped by the strong wind of Gabriel.

 

"Is someone a little unsteady today?" Gabriel's voice, rough and low.

 

Jack shivers but he manages to nod.

 

"Good boy." A kiss against his temple. The rough brush of his facial hair and then a rope is being pulled through the front of his harness and through one of the fastenings on the ceiling. Another loop and then Gabe pulls, lifting him a little and Jack sinks deeper, no longer needing to worry about falling.

 

"How's that feel?" Gabriel again. "Not pinching anywhere?"

 

Jack takes a step back, comes a bit more to himself. The wraps are tight but pleasantly so, not pinching around the arms where the harness is secured. The wraps lay well, untwisted. He moves his fingers and they respond easily, feeling in every fingertip as he tests them. All good.

 

He nods at Gabe and puts one of his thumbs up.

 

"Now squeeze.” Gabriel’s finger slips in to his grip and he obeys, as hard as he can. He wants to whine when Gabriel pulls away, to hold on tighter but he lets him go and is rewarded when the same hand pets his short hair, scratching his scalp just the way Jack likes it. 

”Good boy, doing all your checks." Rich and low and Jack wants to swallow it whole, wonders if it would taste like the raw chocolate Gabe favours. 

 

Gabriel's mouth on his and he's glad for the rope because he collapses into him, letting Gabe’s mouth go as deep as he wants, offering everything to Gabriel who takes it all for a moment, teeth and tongue and–

 

The kiss ends. Jack blinks his eyes open after a moment, still slightly stunned from the intensity. Gabriel's no longer in his field of vision. 

 

The next thing he feels is the slide of rope against his waist, pulling in tight, his skin so sensitive, Gabriel's hand right there. The wrap around his waist is pulled down hard in an instant and he gasps. Whimpers when Gabriel continues the rope’s journey, just brushing Jack's hard cock and Jack wants–

 

Gabriel continues, completely bypassing Jack's cock to his dismay, his hands moving with complete efficiency. He ties the rope around each leg in turn, securing it to itself. With each turn, the harness becomes tighter and tighter like it's being etched into Jack's bones until at last Gabriel moves away, rubbing his thumb gently along Jack’s hip bone. The same check but this time it’s harder to come away from the headspace. But the fight is worth it for Gabe’s praise and the relief on his face. For a moment he looks nothing at all like the Dom most people at their club are familiar with. Always takes such good care of Jack...

 

Then Gabriel's behind him once more, a strong hand around his chest, holding him close. Jack’s hands brush something hard, Gabriel's cock maybe before Gabriel's wrapping more bands around his arms, securing each one, pulling his arms further and further behind his back. _Strappado_.

Gabriel walks around him, studying him. "You look so good like this, Jackie. Like you're showing off those pecs of yours, pretty decorations and all." A twist of his left nipple. 

"Looks like someone else has joined the party." He's looking down at Jack's cock, bouncing with every breath Jack takes, unquestionably hard from Gabriel. 

"It think your cock’s upset at being left out." Gabriel pulls out a thin, short length of rope. "Don’t worry, I can fix that."

 

He's touching Jack exactly where he wants to be touched most but for the opposite purpose entirely. Jack tries not to fucking into his hand even as the little rope is tied around his balls and at the base of his cock, pulling his building orgasm further away, leaving his cock bouncing up, alone. It pulls but it doesn't pinch. More than that, it touches somewhere deep inside him, the part he gives over to Gabriel, pulls him closer to that place.

 

"How's that feel, Jackie boy?" Gabriel's whispering in his other ear now. "Does that feel good?" 

 

And Jack nods, his heart in Gabe's hand entirely. Gabriel looks incredible, the soft lights accentuating his musculature, his hair under the customary beanie. 'So that it doesn't get caught in the rope, _hermoso_ ,' Gabe had whispered in his ear, the first time they’d tied together.

 

"Ready for the next bit? I'm going to make you fly."

 

Jack groans, needing it, needing Gabe to touch him again. 

A rope goes up, this time from his back and the front line is loosened while the back is tightened and secured. He sags forward, raises his right foot when Gabriel indicates, his weight coming onto the other one. His calf is tied tightly to his thigh, muscle spilling out between the ropes. _Ebi_ like the shrimp for the way it bursts out from the sides. 

 

It should be scary, held up only by one rope, supported by one leg, but the fear's been given over to Gabe. It's Gabe’s problem, the ropes will look after Jack, _Gabe_ will look after Jack. It's not Jack's to think about. He's contained. Trapped. Safe.

 

His leg is rising now, another rope threaded through and up. Higher and higher until he's standing on his tippy toes. The first rope, the one that holds him up from the back is being pulled up to the fastening until he's floating fully, caught between opposing forces. Like a piece of art. Gabriel whispering in his ear about good and how does he feel and Jack just groans because it hurts so good and he can barely move and he's never felt better than he does here, in Gabriel's extended embrace, surrounded by him in every way. Utterly _his_.

 

Gabriel pushes gently on his shoulder and then he's spinning in place, thanks to the mobile fastening. His head swims and he’d shudder if he could but he can’t and all it does it remind him that he’s tied up and flying and Jack could stay here forever if Gabe let him. It feels like he’s attached to everything in the world, free falling in his own head.

 

An instant? An hour? A minute? Some time later and he's stopped by a hug around his body and he breathes in Gabe’s musky scent. He’s started sweating already because he only smells this good after sex when he’s dripping and shining and Jack could spend hours cleaning him up with tongue. Jack goes to try and taste him but Gabe’s already moved away and Jack whimpers, wanting desperately but unable to have because he’s Gabe’s now. “Hush that, Jack. You don’t want to suck on me like this, I’m covered in rope fibers,” Gabe’s voice is light like he’s laughing at Jack on the inside but he’s also petting Jack again so he forgives him. Also rope fibers _are_ gross when they’re on your tongue.

Gabe secures his tied foot to his free thigh so that even the limited wiggle room is gone. Another rope now is being pulled up, this time through his hip harness. The extra support makes him breathe easier. Another moment then the line’s being pulled tight and his leg line’s released but it doesn't matter because the leg stays up on its own now. Caught, just like Jack. 

Jack watches Gabe, hip line in one hand, the line attached to the back of the chest harness in another. The careful coordination as his hips are lifted higher and higher with one and the line down his back is carefully loosened.

 

A front line is attached to the chest harness with quick fingers but this time it’s pulled high. The back line slides free and suddenly he's laying down on his back almost like he’s in bed only he’s floating over the floor by a good distance. He almost laughs in relief at the change of position, new muscles taking over, the ones from before getting a break. 

He watches Gabriel finish the work on both lines, securing them quickly before tracing a line down his arms with one rough fingertip. 

 

Jack’s arms are still caught and the new position encourages them to hang heavy, pulling them further and further away from his body until it seems like his hands are going to stretch all the way down to the floor any second. Jack would be shaking now if he wasn't so totally restrained and it hurts and Jack's there and–

 

His front line is loosened and the hip line tightened some more, pulled higher and higher, biting deep into his waist. Knows he’ll have that mark when this is over, that he’ll wake up tomorrow and go into work and it’ll be there underneath his clothing. He could brush against it and shiver, check it covertly in the washroom. Next to him, Gabe is shiny with sweat, the most beautiful man Jack's ever seen. His face is tight in concentration, completely Jack's in the moment, his eyes only on him. Jack's gaze moves from Gabe's beloved face, down to those shoulders, strong as they pull on the lines. Then he sees his abs, flexing with every movement until at last Jack's eyes are in line with Gabe's thighs, massive and glorious and Jack wants to suck him right now, right here, screw the rope dust– 

 

Gabe's wrapping something around his free ankle and Jack blinks because the ankle feels up somehow and then Gabe's pulling it down wrapping it through the rope's on Jack's arms. It pulls, arching his back and he realizes suddenly that he's upside down, that his arms no longer ache because he's hanging from his hips alone. His loosens his neck and as it swings loose, sees the floor. 

Jack can feel the arch through his entire body, bent into this shape for Gabe. His cock feels like it's being pushed far far forwards, completely on display, tied like the rest of him but he loves it here even as his tongue seems to fill his whole mouth and his breathing grows shallower. There’s just something here, some secret, some truth that he can only see here when he’s in complete harmony–

 

"Okay, Jackie, taking you down now," Gabe says from somewhere. The pressure on his ankle eases, the world comes slowly closer. The descent is smooth somehow, Gabe's incredible control and strength completely on display. 

"Bring your neck up, _pendacito de cielo_ ," and Jack does and Gabe's foot comes under it, supporting his neck as his body is slowly brought back down to earth.

 

He stays there for a while, blinking, his nerves firing everywhere. He hasn't really processed that he's really down, on the ground when Gabriel starts delicately unravelling the tie around his leg. He finishes, taking off the tie around Jack's cock as he goes before, "Your back okay to be turned on your side?" and Jack blinks a couple of times before nodding, feeling like every movement is through pudding. He licks his lips. No chocolate taste. That's disappointing.

 

Gentle movements shift him so that Gabe has access to his arms and slowly but surely those are untied as well. Jack squeezes his hands a couple of times, checking for nerve damage, bringing back the circulation but all he has are some pins and needles. Gabe's started on his hip harness and Jack sits up slowly, his head still swimming. His back feels like he’s gone on a hundred different roller coasters but he gently bends it forward, getting in the counter stretch. 

After a minute, he lets Gabe transition to removing the chest harness. He could take them off himself if he needed to but Gabe's sitting behind him, his legs on either side of Jack and it's so easy to pillow his head on Gabe's chest. Matches the rise and fall of Gabe’s chest and it's like learning how to breathe all over again. 

 

He stays there, cuddling into Gabe even after all the ropes are removed, just touching, being held. 

At last, Jack blinks again, smiles up. "Hey."

 

Gabe's smile is transcendent and then he's kissing him full on the mouth, soft and careful but deep and it reaches back into Jack's soul, no barriers left in its way. Gabe's hand is behind his head, holding him there and that little consideration brings some wetness to his eyes, still somewhat overwhelmed from the scene.

 

Gabe pulls away from the kiss eventually, rests his forehead against Jack's. For a while they breathe there. Gabe's eyes are deep and Jack falls into them, categorizing every colour he finds, the little flecks he knows well, beautifully framed by his eyelashes.

 

Eventually, Jack looks away from those magnetic eyes. "I love you, you know that, Gabriel Reyes?" 

 

Gabe smiles. "Yeah, I might have heard that around."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The kind of rope bondage that Jack and Gabe do here is called kinbaku and this kind of suspension work with transitions requires a lot of skill on both sides to do. 
> 
> If you're curious please check out your local rope scene and see if you can get some lessons because this is not the kind of thing you should try at home without some serious training <3
> 
> A big thanks to my very first teacher and the rest of that crew. We had some awesome nights. This is dedicated to all of you.


End file.
